Chen's Torture
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Requested by Ronin246. Chen is kidnapped, Clouse is furious. 'Nuff said. Clouse X Chen, bloody. Don't read if you're squeamish!


**Okay, sorry this took so long, but here you go, Ronin246.**

 **OK, so this is pretty bloody, so...heads up.**

 **I will be completely honest here: Your request made me a liiiiiiitle uncomfortable, so I changed a few parts of it BUT there is still the whole Chen X Clousie-Poo thing.**

 **I love how Ronin246 and 1234 are just like: "Add torture." I love it.**

 **Ronin246 and 1234, if you don't mind my asking, I'm just curious, are you guys friends in real life? (Real life? Huh? That's a thing?)**

 **Okay...sorry it sucks...but, I mean, it has torture...**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own Ninjago.**

Chen sighed as he walked outside.

He was still debating on what to do about those damn, pesky ninja. He needed a way to completely rip them apart somehow.

But how?

He sat down, sighing.

He thought. The blue and black ones seemed to be at each other's throat already. But why, was the question.

He sat outside for a while, lost in thought. He wasn't really paying attention. None of his servants or minions dare betray Chen.

Right?

Chen found himself doubting his entire plan.

He'd never conquer Ninjago, or be a decent father to Skylor (which he could really care less about anyways),

Chen sat there doubting, hoping, when a shadow crept just out of Chen's sight.

Chen got it.

The reason why, and what he would do.

"That's it!" Chen shrieked, standing up and forgetting about his new and recent plan to abandon the whole I'm-done-with-trying-to-conquer-Ninjago- plan.

But his short, lonely celebration was cut short when he felt a pain on the back of head, then he saw blackness.

~A Few Hours Later~

Clouse sighed. He had no idea what Chen was going to do about the ice ninja they had locked away, and was about to ask Chen what he wanted done about him.

As Clouse went into the room, he realized, with a pang of dread that Chen was gone.

Clouse scowled, knowing that this wasn't good. He rushed out of the room.

~Meanwhiles~

Chen woke with a sudden realization he wasn't where he should be.

He was inside one of the ruins located far away from his homestead on his island.

He tried to get up, or, rather stand up, but he was tied to the wall. His chest was bare and his hat was gone.

He scowled. This meant no good.

"Let me out you pesky ninja! Or is it you, Skylor, dear? Or-COME ON WHO THE HELL DARES TO KIDNAP CHEN AND GET AWAY WITH IT?!"

He heard a sigh, then the squeak of metal.

"Cheny, Chen, Chen," clucked a voice from the corner. Out came a man, dressed in Chen's guards' outfits. He was pushing a metal cart that had a lot of dangerous-looking tools on them.

Chen chuckled nervously.

"What're you going to do with those, huh?" Chen asked.

The man smiled.

"I need information, now. So first, I'm going to gag you." He took out a filthy washcloth and tied it around Chen's mouth, then proceeded on with his speech.

"Then, I'm going to torture you. You're going to tell me where all of your fortunes are located. Whether you like it-"

 **(My fingernails hurt just writing this, so if you're the squeamish type then STOP READING!)**

He picked up a pair of clippers, then looked hastily at Chen's fingernails.

"or not."

Chen couldn't watch as the clipper slid up his first nail, clenched down, then pulled it off completely.

He screamed. Blood ran from his messed up finger.

The man chuckled.

"Ready yet?"

Chen shook his head.

The man sighed, set the clippers down, then chuckled, picking up a curved knife.

"Well, I guess it's more fun for me."

Almost no one heard Chen's screams.

Clouse sighed as he walked towards the security rooms to check the tapes.

He busted in, and ran to one of the guards.

"What do you need. sir?" Asked the guard.

"I want the latest feed, as soon as possible," he said, gripping the edges of the chair with all of his strength.

The guard started to type furiously, then pulled up an image of Chen.

He played the video. Chen was outside, sitting on his favorite bench, apparently thinking about life.

He sat there for long time, then eventually two guards came and took him away. Clouse sighed.

"I know where he is."

His breath was shallow, his heart barely beating.

The man set down the bloody knife onto the the silver tray.

"Now," he said, smiling, "are you ready yet?"

Chen gritted what was left of his teeth, then shook his head. He was too weak to scream.

Too weak to fight.

"Ah, have it your way." He sighed and picked up an eye gouge.

"I like it better my way," a voice from up above.

The man looked up and saw Clouse, who had traveled undetected through the air vents. He jumped, then landed on top of the man.

The man screeched and tried to whack Clouse from above, but Clouse already pushed a knife through his rib cage.

Chen looked up at Clouse.

As Clouse helped Chen down, he felt an anger boil within.

Chen always had nightmares, it seemed like.

And when he did, Clouse was always there for him.

 **Sorry about the stupid ending. I haven't a lot of time to update.**

 **Thanks for requesting! Let me know whatcha think.**

 **Spazztastic, I know.**


End file.
